


The Trick is to Keep Breathing

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, It's a Wonderful Life, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: For the prompt:Write a scene in eight sentences in which someone's going through his/her version of "It's a Wonderful Life."Title from Garbage.





	The Trick is to Keep Breathing

  
Maggie Eagle Bear still died. So did Richard Yellow Hawk. Coutelle successfully brokered his land deal; more calves turned up dead, and slowly, death spread out from the source. People left the reservation, or they stayed and died. 

His mother never had any children; she hadn’t needed a father for her boy, so she never married the Colonel. She worked as a receptionist for an art gallery, and came home every night to an empty house.

And Walter Crow Horse stood every night looking out the window of his Rapid City apartment, watching the sun go down over a strange city. And every night, he stood with his breath cooped up in his lungs, waiting to exhale.  



End file.
